Losing the Bet
by TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: Puck has to make out with Kurt or lose a big bet with the boys. Puck/Kurt. May be rated a bit high just to be safe.


**A/N:** When uploading another chapter of another story a few minutes ago, I ran into this little short that I wrote like... 2 years ago. Enjoy!

Puck groaned, leaning against the lockers. It had recently been brought to his attention that he was about to lose a bet. A big one. He had bet several of his teammates when he first entered McKinley that he would make out with every girl that joined the Cherrios until he graduated. So far, so good.

Until he made the mistake of telling one of the guys how much a girl Kurt could be. They got together and decided that if Puck didn't make out with him, he would lose the bet.

"That's not fair! Guys, just 'cause he's girly doesn't make him a girl. He shouldn't count!" Puck argued, but he knew that had made their minds up. It wasn't fair, but if he didn't want to lose the bet and be at the bottom of the high school food chain for the rest of his time there, he had to do it.

"Too bad, do it or you lose. Consider it a challenge." His friend chuckled, enjoying Puck's predicament way too much.

"Fine." He slammed his locker closed and started to work out a plan. He was pretty good at getting girls drunk and making out with them, or more… Maybe the same would work for Kurt?

Spotting the well-dressed boy entering the choir room, he ran over. "Hey, Kurt!"

The short brunette looked up at him questioningly. "Um… Are you talking to me?"

Puck ignored his confused glare and kept talking. "So, are you going to the party tonight?"

Kurt stared at him. "So, you are actually talking to me?" He looked around with a raised eyebrow, not seeing anyone else in the room. "Odd…"

"Yeah, look, I know we don't really talk, but since you're a Cherrio now, I thought that you should be invited to the party. So, do you want to go?"

The young boy cleared his throat and lowered his eyebrow before actually considering the request. "You know, just because I'm a Cherrio, doesn't mean I don't still get picked on and slushied. You think that anyone actually wants me there?"

Puck bit his lip and considered that what he had said was true. "Well, go with me then. If anyone messes with you, I'll mess up their face. Cool?"

The entire situation was screwing with Kurt. Things had been a little different since joining the Cherrios, but he had never been invited to a party, never been offered protection from bullies _from a bully_, and had never been asked out by a guy. Not even sort of. And here, all of those things were happening at once.

"Fine. But if I want to leave, you have to take me home right away. Deal?" As Puck nodded and smiled, Kurt smiled back, still really confused about the whole thing. "Pick me up at 9."

-Puck's Car-

He tapped his foot and took a swig of his drink. He needed a little more liquid courage than normal, so he got started before the party. Quite a while before.

He jumped as he heard a knock on the passenger door, then saw Kurt sitting down in the seat. "Really, Puck? It's 9 and you're drunk already? We're taking my car."

Kurt huffed and got out, heading back inside to get his own keys. Puck nodded to himself before getting out and walking over to Kurt's SUV.

Kurt sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night, but he spent too long getting dressed up to back out now. He wore a skin-tight pair of black jeans and one of his famous thigh-hugging sweaters. He looked to good to stay inside now. If none of the guys would be interested, he could at least get a small amount of pleasure from making the girls look bad.

Puck discreetly took notice of the tightness of the pants and Kurt sat down in the driver's seat. He gulped, thinking that he may just have to lose the bet and be a loser for the rest of his life.

They rode to the party in silence, neither really having anything to say. Puck was scared out of his mind and Kurt was afraid that if he spoke, he would wake up or this dream would turn sour and they'd be suddenly chased by an axe murderer.

Well, that's a little dramatic, but that's the nature of the fashionista. "I don't know why I'm even going to this party with you. I can't even have a drink now because I have to drive us home."

Puck leaned his head against the window. He'd really screwed up, if Kurt didn't drink, there was no way he'd kiss him. One of them had to be sober and it was seeming like it had to be him... He gulped before looking over at the driver. He took a moment to notice that in the darkness, with streetlights flashing across his face, that Kurt looked kind of like a girl. His face was smooth and his lips were full. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all.

"How about I won't drink anymore? Then by the time we need to leave, I can drive us and you can have some fun." Puck bit his lip, wondering in his drunken state if that even made sense.

Kurt looked over at him for a moment before returning his eyes to the road. He wasn't sure what to say to that. There is a pretty big difference between Puck inviting him to a party and Puck sitting it out so that he can enjoy it. He settled on "Okay," for lack of anything else to say.

When they arrived at the party, Puck was immediately smacked with a 'Who's you're new girlfriend?' comment. Before Kurt had a chance to tell Puck that he wanted to just leave, Puck manned up. "His name's Kurt and he's a lot better looking than that tramp you brought with you, so shut it."

With a crowd full of 'Oooh's, they both walked through the main room with their heads held high, grinning. Kurt hadn't really believed that Puck would stand up for him, but he was happy to be proven wrong.

As they walked to the back of the house where the drinks were, they pushed past several people, one in particular catching Kurt's eye. He looked like he was a little older than the other people around, probably in college already, and he was smiling at Kurt in a way that he hadn't been smiled at before. As he was trying to decide if he liked it or not, Puck stopped in front of him, causing them to slam together.

"Woah, watch it, you're not even drunk yet!" Puck turned around, standing extremely close to him, laughing. Puck was starting the game and once he did, nothing could stop him.

The first step is to invade the person's private space, it helped that Kurt was shorter than him, like most of the girls he had scored with. He found it easier than he thought to stand so close to Kurt. He stopped laughing for a moment and stared into the shorter boy's eyes, just long enough before laughing it off and turning back around to grab a drink.

Kurt blinked, wondering what exactly had just happened. His heart was beating faster than before for no reason. All they did was look at each other, like they had hundreds of times before, but he was so close and… He stopped himself from thinking about it by taking a big swig of the drink Puck handed to him.

He coughed and covered his mouth, complaining. "Ugh, Puck. What is this?"

He shrugged, taking a drink from his own glass. Before Kurt could turn his disappointed look into words, Noah leaned in, almost touching Kurt's ear with his lips, his warm breath flowing accross the boy's pale skin. Step two, heat them up. "Relax, it's just Coke. I can't be seen at a party not drinking. I've got a reputation to live up to, you know."

Kurt nodded dumbly as Puck tilted his cup back up to his mouth, encouraging another drink. When he wasn't chugging it and he knew what it would taste like, it wasn't so bad. Strong, but not so bad. He blamed the shiver working its way down his spine on the drink, not on their proximity.

Puck ran off to go find some friends and Kurt felt extremely out of place. He finished his drink and looked around, considering making himself another one, not really sure how to do that. "Want another drink?"

Kurt nodded at the guy he'd seen looking at him before. Checking him out up close, he was definitely out of high school and Kurt decided that he had liked the way he smiled at him. He felt warm and happy as he started on his second drink.

He walked around the party with his new acquaintance, Michael, time flying by. As they talked they ended up in the back yard, leaning against a big tree. Kurt was making a comment about Broadway when Michael leaned in and ran his thumb across Kurt's lower lip. The younger boy froze, suddenly realizing what he was doing, drinking at a party alone with an older boy.

He laughed nervously, trying to politely excuse himself to find that the hand on his face wasn't budging. "Kurt, it's okay, you don't need to be afraid of me." He smiled and Kurt got lost in his charm again, his attention span dulled down by the alcohol.

As their lips met, Kurt sighed before remembering that he wasn't supposed to be doing that. He broke away, pushing tighter against the tree, insisting on leaving. "I'm sorry, Michael, but I have to go…"

The older boy's hand moved from his cheek to his hip, holding him more firmly in place. "You really should stay, Kurt." He leaned in for another, more insistant kiss and Kurt shoved as hard as he could, which wasn't very hard in his current state.

"What the hell is going on? This creep bothering you, Kurt?" He heard Puck's voice from behind him as Michael backed away, licking his lips.

"No, it's fine. We were just talking." Kurt took a deep breath, not sure what had just happened, but he was happy to hear Puck's voice.

"Good. It's time to go, it's almost 1." Kurt nodded and stumbled over to Puck. The football player wrapped his hand around the singer's waist to help him walk. As they headed through the house, he leaned more heavily against the muscular body beside him.

"Puck can I lie down in the back on the way home?" He mumbled into the surprisingly stylish black sweater that Noah had worn.

"Yeah, sure." Puck gulped, knowing that it would happen soon. Something always happened when there was a backseat involved. He dug in his pocket to find the keys, clicking the unlock button and opening the door.

He sat Kurt on the edge of the seat, moving closer to him. Kurt looked up at him with a confused look, but didn't say or do anything. Puck took a step in, resting himself between the other's knees, leaning down.

They stood that way for what seemed like a very long time before Puck got the courage to actually lean in and kiss him. Their lips connected slowly, both as uncertain as the other, but when they finally did, they both slowly deepened it. Kurt slid closer to the edge of the seat, wanting to feel the closeness that he had earlier in the night, while Puck took another step in, pressing their chests together.

What started off as the most awkward kiss ever little by little grew into a passionate exchange. Puck's hands found their way to Kurt's hair, Kurt's hands bunching up the fabric of Puck's sweater, pulling him closer. The smaller boy loved the way that he could feel the jock's hard muscles under the soft material in his hands.

They broke for air, staring at each other as they gasped. Part of them wanted to drive away and never speak of the moment again, but the larger part wanted more. They kissed again, this time without hesitance or shyness. Puck pulled Kurt to the very edge of the seat and leaned over him, hands on his hips, thumbs digging in right above the hem of his impossibly tight pants.

Kurt gasped into the kiss as Puck pushed him down into the seat and pressed against him completely. He had several fantasies in his hormone-ridden teenage years, but to actually have an attractive, muscular boy lying on top of him, kissing and grinding against him was more sensation that he thought possible.

As Puck's instincts took over, he began a steady rhythm against the body beneath him, moving against it in a way that felt good for him. Given the way that Kurt was too busy holding back sounds to kiss him back properly, he assumed that it felt good for him too. That thought suddenly consumed him. More than his own pleasure, he wanted to see how good he could make Kurt feel. Maybe the guys were right, he could take it as a challenge.

Since Kurt was too distracted to kiss, he put his mouth to use elsewhere, kissing a line from the effeminate boy's lips to his neck. While his mouth moved down, his hands moved up, both of his hands finding their way under Kurt's sweater, pushing it up to his chin, thumbs rubbing against overly sensitive nipples.

Kurt lifted his chest off of the ground and threw his head back against the seat, every bit of him moving instinctivly to be as close to the other boy as possible. Given that it was Kurt's first sexual encounter of any type, with another person, it wasn't a surprise to Puck that he didn't last very long.

Strong hands on his chest, a hard body between his legs and a very skilled mouth raking its teeth down his neck, Kurt had one hand covering his own mouth, the other gripping Puck's sweater. His entire body shook as his legs intuitively wrapped themselves around the other's waist more firmly than before.

The loud hum that came from Kurt having covered his mouth to keep from screaming was easily the sexiest thing that Puck had ever heard. He had heard Kurt sing several times before, but that wasn't a sound he thought could even be made, much less by another guy. It was almost enough to send him over the edge as well.

As Puck's hands gave Kurt a couple more strokes to make sure he got everything he could out of their encounter, he pulled his body away, not wanting to set himself off. It was one thing to do something for Kurt, but for some reason, he felt like it would be wrong to get something out of it too. Maybe sometime if Kurt were sober and wanted to return the favour...

Puck smiled at the thought, closing the door, walking stiffly around to the driver's seat. He buckled up and looked back at Kurt, quickly falling asleep, enjoying the afterglow of what he was sure was the kid's first assisted orgasm. He would definitely win the bet, but the guys on the team didn't need to know everything.

-FIN-


End file.
